The Greatest Story That Never Had A Name
by BlueSkyMornings
Summary: REPOST and REWRITTEN- After a one night stand Bella gets pregnant and runs away. But fate keeps tracking her down. With all the crisis her life spins her into, how will her story turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, guess what, my most popular story (that probably won't be as popular now) is back. I'm in the process of editing the chps. I'm not adding a lot, just some things here and there maybe... but mostly its just spelling errors.

Also, if you notice at any point this story doesn't make sense, that's because it was written months ago to get rid of my writers block and what happened was I just put my hands on the keyboard and typed, and I guess I posted and the best time or got lucky because somehow my fic got popular... and the funny thing is it had mistakes and wasn't well written, nor did it have a plot. I think I wrote about 7 chps before a plot even started forming. Because I kinda had writers block so I just wrote whatever. So, I'm re-posting it and hopefully continuing it from where I left off 20-something chps away (did I mention this was my longest one too? the ONLY one I'd actually managed to keep writing and writing) It's not really rewritten because I don't have the time or patience to reread it, find the boring bad parts, re write it and repost, so I'm fixing the errors and re-posting... okay stratch that, I also rephrased and stuff here...

So if you find this again and you've already read it, feel free to refresh your memory on it (though why anyone would read it is beyond me) and if you're just now stumbling onto it, have fun reading it.. if fun can be described as a feeling when reading it...

* * *

It's been three months since my one night stand with Edward Cullen. I've tried to tell myself logical explinations for why I haven't had my "time of month" yet, but none come. I'm only in highschool. Edward was a Freshman in College, and I was just a senior in High School.

Edward had a brother Emmett and a Sister Alice. Alice was my age and in my grade, and was my best friend. She was who had introduced me to Edward. Alice was going out with Jasper, and Emmett was going out with Jasper's sister, Rosalie. I was there to fill in that circle.

Or at least I was that night. Before that night, whenever Edward saw me I was just an acquaintance, someone in passing, nothing love. I've known him and his sisters since I was 2. When they first moved here. Edward and I were really close, closer then me and Alice, always hanging out and playing games. Then we split farther and farther apart, as I got closer and closer to Alice, when we hit high school. Or when he did. I've always been a grade behind. Nope, nothing romantically interesting for me. I'm just Bella.

No, I saw Alice pay him to take me out, and I didn't even want to go out wit him. He'd been such a jerk to me lately.

And then the whole one night stand thing happened. And he started giving me the cold shoulder the next day. In actuality, I think it was right after it happened. And I mean RIGHT after, he just got out of bed, and dressed and walked away. Hasn't talked to me since.

I had been living with the Cullens since I was 14 and my parents died in a plane crash. So, Alice and I are REALLY close! We call each other sisters.

So here I was sitting in my room next to Alice's, when my future just got brighter. Only it was more darker then brighter. How could I do this? I mean, not even Alice or Rose has! But me, oh I'm a different story. Sigh.

"Knock, knock" said Alice, already peaking through the door before actually asking my permission to come in and check on me.

"Come in" I rolled my eyes.

"What's up." Honesty is _ALWAYS_ the best policy, I told myself.

But how was I supposed to tell her? "Oh hey you know when you made me go out with Edward I slept with him, and now I'm looking at this positive sign?" No, I couldn't tell her that.

Unfortunately, my mouth said it for me. It said that exact sentence.

"What!? Bella Marie Swan!" Alice scolded me just like I was a child.

"Um... yeah... so... um..." I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Tell him. Now." Alice said pointing.

"Um Alice... usually in stories like these, the girl either never tells the guy or keeps it for him from a long time... or doesn't tell anyone. We're going a little quickly here..." I babbled.

"Well, this is a quick family. That's about to get a bit bigger. Or else." I gulped, I knew what she meant.

"Alice I would never..."

"I know you. You would to run away. Give him a chance." She was still dragging me to his room.

"How do you even know..." I said, putting my hands to the walls and holding on for dear life, hoping to delay her.

"Spare me. We all know he's the only one." She said, with an almost glaring face.

"It's your fault for setting me up with him" I mumbled.

"It's _YOUR_ fault for sleeping with him!" She said with a raised voice, which turned into a whisper at the last part.

"He wont care Alice. And then what will I do? I'm going to have to leave here and never show my face again. Lucky me school ended, and I'm off to college."

"And your still going."

"I don't have the money!" I countered. "Especially not now!"

"Tell it to someone who cares!" Which meant in rough translation: Who do you think you're living with? A farmer and his wife?

They would try and give me money for college I thought darkly. I suppose its not a surprise. I'm almost like their 2nd daughter. Or I was until now.

"Edward! The love of your life has something to tell you!!"

"Stop! You know he doesn't care!" I hissed at Alice.

"Oh sister dear, he's loved you since high school. Why do you think he stayed at the closet college? For you, sister dearest!"

"He did not! Besides, he's ignored me since ..... well... you know"

"What are we talking about ladies?" Edward said joining us, a smug grin on his face. He had no idea...

"Oh nothing, just about..." I tried to distract him and Alice, which didn't work. She cut me off again.

"Bella has something she needs to tell you!" And with that Alice skipped off, leaving me alone with Edward. Traitor.

"Come in Bella." Edward said detached. Looks like he kept up his happy tone for Alice and his family only.

"Edward, why are you so cold to me all of a sudden. I exist you know." I sighed.

"I know, believe me, I know." He wasn't looking at me. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh... I was just thinking about going to the nearest school, and then Alice told me you were there, I think she's going to take me shopping soon, Jasper and Alice are really cute together, I haven't seen Emmett and Rose in a while, I don't know what college they're at, I think you hate me since high school and I don't know why you slept with me, why you aren't talking to me now, I'm still a straight A student, I'm pregnant with your child, I want to write a book but I don't know where to begin, my favorite book, well you know what that is, I want to go see a horror movie-" I wanted to say all this at top speed, which I did, so when I told him, he didn't hear me right and I could tell Alice I told him. She never said how specifically I had to tell him. But when I said those words he somehow heard me, and froze. My continuing on was pointless.

"You're-" I cut him off I couldn't hear him say the words.

"Why Edward. Why did you have to agree with Alice and take me out and end the night like that?" I said exasperated.

"Because I thought it would be fun. I'd always known you were easy." Edwards expression turned hard as rock and his eyes flamed with anger.

"You... you're a jerk. I didn't know what I was doing. You got me drunk." I was loosing my argument and tears were starting to fall from my eyes. How can he go from okay to angry in one second, and make me so upset that easy?

"At least I'm not the pregnant one." he spat.

"What's wrong with you." My eyes narrowed, and I was suddenly angry at him for not accepting me. I should have known.

"You're going to mess up everything I have planned here." he said through his teeth, almost making it sound like he had a threat to add to the end.

"What do you want me to do about that." I guess Alice was wrong, he didn't stay here for me.

"Abortion. So neither of us have to deal with that child." he said matter of fact, like it was obvious. I should have known.

"What, so you're going to kick me out of the house if I don't?"

He never answered.

"Fine." I turned to walk away and as I left, I thought I saw a tear in his eyes. Was his reputation really that much to him?

"You don't have to leave you know. You can stay. And don't listen to Edward, you can keep the baby." Esme said in her best persuasive voice.

"You heard us?" I sniffled.

"Parts. Alice told me though." my almost-mother smiled softly.

I smiled back at her as best I could, and went to my room. Silently I packed my stuff, what little clothes I wanted, and climbed out the window onto the 2nd story balcony.

"Bella come back! Please don't go! Don't go have an abortion." Alice pleaded.

I saw Jasper standing in the background, grimacing. Obviously seeing Alice unhappy really, truly, genuinely bothered him. I was happy for her. She had a man that would stay with her forever, for better or for worse, whether it annoyed her or not.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I shook my head, preparing to jump down.

"Bella _PROMISE_ me you'll come back. _PROMISE_ me I'll have a niece or nephew." She looked like she was about to cry, with her bottom lip trembling and moisture already forming in her eyes.

I said watching as the tears overflowed when I remained quiet and I sighed.

"I promise Alice. But I can only promise the first." Alice looked a little happier.

"Should we expect you back for dinner?" She asked, hopefulness filling her face.

"I don't know" And with that I jumped down.

As I passed the kitchen, I saw Rosalie. For once, she wasn't glaring at me.

I turned and I ran. Into the forest, and to the hospital. Then I stopped just outside the door, remembering Carlisle, and I called a taxi and went all the way to California. When I got to a hospital, I told the doctors my name and what I wanted to do. They told me I had to wait, and for two hours I did.

"Bella Swan!" A nurse called.

I walked up to her and she smiled sadly. "Hello honey. Well, you sure are young. Are you sure you want to do this? You could always put your kid up for adoption." She told me.

"I'm sure" I told her weakly.

She left me in a room, her last words being "Look, I know it was an accident, and I see so many young girls, all too young for this, come here. I know where you're coming from, too young to be a mother. But don't make the same mistake I did. Who knows, it could be good for you." And with a small smile she left me waiting for the doctor who would talk with me about the procedure.


	2. The Greatest Story chp 2

This is a big house. Those were my first thoughts. The house was huge. In a way it reminded me of the Cullen house, of my one-time home. But I had to remind myself it was my home no longer.

'_But they still want you there'_ my mind fought back.

'I don't belong there.' I chided myself, knowing that no matter how many times I told myself that, I'd still want to go back.

_'Yes you do. You have a Cullen with you_.' It said a little mockingly.

'No, it's a Swan!' I snapped.

_'Whatever, you know the truth. It's Edwards. There's nothing you can do about that._' my mind told me smugly.

I sighed in defeat. It was right. I had tried to get an abortion, but I couldn't. Even if it was Edwards, that was cruel. It felt wrong to have this baby, like I was having my brothers baby. Even though said brother was as rotten to me as a tomato that was in the sun to long. I couldn't do that to him.

I still wasn't sure about one thing- would I keep the baby, or put it up for adoption?

It's been 1 week since that nightmare, and every time I think about it, it sends shivers down my spine. How could I have even thought about an abortion?

Luck was finally on my side for once. My friend Maddie found me when I was leaving the hospital in tears, and brought me to her house. I'd been here 6 1/2 days.

Of course when she'd asked me what I was doing, I'd had to tell her. But she's the only one knows.

I met Maddie 13 years ago. We were both 5, and it was my first day of kindergarten. This was back when my parents still existed. Of course I visited their grave every year. But regardless, all the kids were calling me names like "crayon head" "pickle breath" and "cootie girl". Well hey, you can't expect much else from 5 year olds can you? But Maddie stood up for me, and we'd been friends since.

Only in 6th grade she had to move to California, and we'd lost contact. Until 6 1/2 days ago.

We were now living in L.A. I don't know why I let her drag me to this really populated, dangerous, expensive place, but I did. Alice would love to go shopping here.

"Bella! You cell phone is ringing! It's Alice! Should I tell her anything?" Maddie yelled, coming into the room that was now mine. It's light blue walls taunting me. Reminding me of Edward's room. The reason I was here away from my family.

"No, I'll talk to her." I said in a resigned tone and sighed. Maddy gave me a pity look, which I shot down with a glare, and left the room.

"Alice." I said with a slight tone.

"Oh Bella! You're alright! I wasn't sure if you were going to answer your phone! You haven't answered any of the 100 times I called you. _AND I COUNTED_!" She shouted the last part loud, and I mean really loud.

"Alice! Why are you calling me! I just want peace."

"Your family misses you Bella." she went back to her sweet, soft tone.

"My family's dead." I told her stubbornly.

"You know which family I mean. We're as good as. Besides, _they_ weren't your family. I don't even know why you go to _their _graves." she said, stressing the words that meant my old family. We both knew she was right. My old family was full of drunkards and fear, of dead beat parents and hiding.

"Alice, I know that they could be a bit rough and abusive with me, but I go out of respect. Is that all you wanted?" I was getting frustrated with her.

"Yeah." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But Edward wants to talk to you." Upon hearing his name I immediately tensed up.

"Alice no! I'm happy here. You know what happened, I don't want to talk to him, and he wants nothing to do with me." I almost yelled at her.

"But I want my niece or nephew. I know you, and I know you didn't go through with it. Or you would be here."

"No, I would not be there regardless, and just because it's Edwards doesn't mean that we're necessarily going to be a family. Especially when your fling hates you, never speaks to you, wants nothing to do with your child, and the list goes on. Do you want me to go on?" I bit at her.

"He does to want the kid! Just talk to him now!" She screamed at me. I knew there was no arguing. I'd have to talk to Edward because she was already running to get him.

"Edward! It's the love of your life!" Alice yelled to the door. I could have sworn I heard someone running, as if he was eager to talk to me. That's weird.

"Alice! Give me the phone!" To me he sounded mad, especially since he shouted it at her.

"Bella." He said, a rough to in his voice.

"Edward." I rolled my eyes when saying his name. I didn't want to talk to him at all, but I knew there was NO persuading Alice.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? Yes, I'm fine. I've been fine. Or are you asking if I'm still pregnant? The answer is still yes!" I don't know why I was being so rude to him.

"All I asked is if you were doing alright! I was worried about you. You just ran off like that! Do you know what you did to Alice? Esme? Carlisle?_ YOU HAD THEM SO WORRIED THEY COULDN'T THINK STRAIGHT!_" I had pulled the phone a foot away and I could still hear the last part clearly.

"Sounds like you weren't worried about me, you were worried about them."

"I was also worried about you! If something happened to you, think about what it would do to our family! You're just like a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. In fact you are. They adopted you, remember?"

"No, they fostered me, and asked to keep me until I was 18. And what do you want? Was the whole point to shout at me for keeping the baby?"

"You know what I want." His voice didn't sound rude. It sounded pain and tortured.

"I'm not going to do that! Anything else?" I screamed at him, sure the whole neighborhood could hear me.

"Yeah, stay out of my life for good."

"News FA-LASH! Your the one who wanted to talk to me. I'm fine without you!" And I pushed the red button ending the call.

"Hey Bella," I jumped. I hadn't known Maddie had been there the whole time. "You need to lay off the shouting. Stress isn't good for you."

"Hump! That's also what they say about caffeine." I growled.

"Good advice. Only risk everything if you want a miscarriage."

"Maybe a miscarriage wouldn't be so bad." I dropped onto my bed, which I had been standing around.

Maddie shot me a death glare.

"Kidding. Take a joke!" I said, holding up my hands like I would for the cops.

"Well, I was just here to give you your food." She said, still sort of glaring, and putting a tray on my lap.

I sighed. "I can join you at the table you know."

"Yes, I know, but I just assumed after the call you'd want to be alone."

"How'd you guess." I mumbled.

"Cause I know you. You keep forgetting we were close." And she she went out the door, shutting it, and leaving me to think in the light of the noon-high sun.

_"Hey! No fair! Your cheating Edward!" I called to him. We were in the forest trying to catch up with him. He was so fast, he naturally left me in the dust. We were racing to his house, or OUR house now._

_"It's not my fault your slow! Stop being the tortoise, and try being the rabbit!" He laughed at me looking back. Somehow, he had managed to never hit a tree._

_"They say the rabbit tired out and the tortoise won!" I panted, still trying to shout loud enough for him to hear me._

_"They're just fairy tales!" He called, turned around, and sped up._

_My parents had just died two months ago, but I already felt more at home with the Cullens then I did in my own home._

_I spent all my time with Edward now. We mostly were outside playing. I was in fifth grade, and he was in sixth. He always teased me that I was 11 and he was 12 and that he was so much better than me because of it. Show off._

_With that anger burning in my heart, I sped up enough to finally be neck and neck with him._

_He saw me and laughed. "Sorry Bells, not today. Maybe in a few years." And as the sky hit Twilight he hit the fence of our house, jumped over it, and went through the door._

_I hoped the fence, and ran through the door, and to the kitchen, panting and lungs burning, to find him reclining on a chair, drinking water._

_"What took you so long?" He said grinning._

_I just took a sip of my water and spit it at him._

_"Hey Alice!" I said, passing her to go up the stairs to my room._

_"Hey Bella! Careful with my brother! You guys are so cute together!" Alice winked._

_I just laughed and nodded my head, shaking off her warning._

Now that I thought about it, her warnings came a lot. I should have listened to her.

I realized the phone was still by me, because it rang again. I shook my head making a mental note to change my number.

"Hey Bella! I'm _SO_ sorry about my stupid brother." Alice cried. I wished I could hug her, she sounded like she was crying.

"It's alright. I guess I should have listened to your warning." I sighed.

"What warning?" She asked confused.

"The one where you told me to be careful about him."

"Oh! That one! I was just playing with you, you know." She explained. Silly Alice.

"You were still right." I pointed out.

"I know. And I wasn't really playing with you that much. You guys were cute together, but...." she hesitated, unsure of how to go on.

"But then he turned into a jerk." I finished for her.

"Bella-" something rustled in the background.

"Listen Bella, I know you don't like him. Just don't do anything stupid. Remember, you're pregnant. I WANT THAT CHILD! So I can spoil them and take em shopping!" Alice sqeualed.

"I'd love to see that." The smile reached my tone. It was my kid, not me. I could bend the rules for my kid. Edwards kid. Cringe.

"Look, Edward is beating himself up about it."

"Alice I-"

"Alice! _WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO_!" Edwards voice roared.

"Whoops, have to go Bella! Don't want to get you in trouble. Just remember, he wants that kid Bella. Don't, I repeat _DON'T_ do anything stupid Bella."

"Promise." I told her, and heard the line die.

I sighed and started eating my now cold food.


	3. The Greatest Story chp 3

It's been two weeks and 4 days since I first stayed at Maddie's house. Since that time, I've had 4,000 calls, and I'm not kidding, from Alice, 200 from Angela, and 10 from Jacob. No one bothered to leave me messages anymore. Texts though, that was something they never would seemingly never tire of sending. On top of all the calls from Alice, all my texts were from her as well-that's about 20 a day-in between when she's not calling. It's things like:

**Dont listen 2 Edward. He wants the kid. Come back.**

and

**Edward does not hate u or the kid. he was mad. come home.**

or

**SCREW EDWARD! COME HOME NOW TO THE FAMILY OF YOUR CHILD! WE WANT THIS KID! !!!**

and sometimes

**Edward beating self up about you. Come home.**

And I always tell myself he doesn't really care. If he does, it's just about me and he doesn't want the baby. Or he's just caring about me and what I'll do to his family, like he said. If he doesn't care about the baby and can't grow up, I don't need him. I don't want him. I want nothing to do with him, except the child.

I had still yet to make up my mind if I was putting the baby up for adoption or not.

It would matter to Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, but it wouldn't matter to Edward, the one who really matters in all this. He didn't even want the kid. Neither do I for that matter. I'm too young to have kids, and I need to get into college, and take a job and then start a family after marriage. Now my life is going to be screwed up if I chose to take care of this child. The child we accidentally conceived after a one night stand when my very rude "brother" and I got too drunk after Alice left us alone to have fun so she could hang out with Jasper.

But what's done is done, I know that. No use crying over spilled milk.

I wanted control in some things. So that's why I changed my number. Now they wont be able to find me, and I can get a clean start, not having to be humiliated by my mistake.

I have been ignoring my old life, even my friend Angela. Which is why, when the doorbell rang, I was surprised.

"That's weird. None of Maddie's friends come here." I mumbled to myself.

I opened the door only to be attacked by something small and wet. I felt arms thrown around me, someone sobbing loud and hard into my chest.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I said worriedly, leading her to the couch. She sat and started telling, or rather weeping, her story to me.

"....Miss... Bel.... Edward sad..... crazy ...... not same..... JASPER BROKE UP WITH ME!" She wailed the last part louder then I'd ever heard her before, and I put my arms around her, holding her close, too shocked to do anything else. I knew how much she loved Jasper and how much he loved her. I didn't think them being apart was possible.

"Calm down Alice, calm down. I know you loved him, but I couldn't get the other parts. Then we'll talk about Jasper okay?" She nodded in my chest and took a few breaths.

"I missed you so terribly, and I want to know everything that's going on with you and my niece or nephew. Edward won't do anything because he's miserable about how he treated you. I keep asking him what he wants from you and he just keeps telling me, '_she knows what I want_'. Nothings the same, everyone is moping around, talking about how they really want this kid, and how worried they are about you. They're worried about you Bella, you're our family." She started shaking violently, probably recovering from crying or the great amount of stress she must have. "Nothings the same without you. I know you keep saying you're not apart of our family, but Bella you are." She took a long deep breath and all was silent for a moment. "Remember this. '_United we stand, divided we fall."_ That saying is like our family, and you're apart of it." She looked up at me, her big puppy eyes imploring. Almost making me feel guilty. Almost.

"Wow, that's a lot. Okay, I'm fine, don't worry about me, and tell them not to. I doubt Edward is worried about me because he said he's only worried about what I will do to you. If I put you in tears, apparently he's right." I sighed. "Oh, and one other thing..." I hesitated. Telling her would kill her. But then I reminded myself Edward didn't want a family yet, and I didn't ever want one with him.

"What is it?" Alice chocked out.

"I might be putting the baby up for adoption."

Alice was up so fast I didn't see her move. "_WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!_" she screamed at me. She now had the intimation advantage because she was taller then me when she stood up. It felt like she was towering over me, what with her fierce tone and the determined look on her face.

"I said MIGHT! What other choice do I have? Edward is so mad at me for our mistake." Tears threatened to spill over. Tears of anger. Mostly.

"No, Bella, this is _YOUR _mistake. Not his." What did she mean... no, I'm just reading too much into what she said. It sounded like she was saying it was purposeful. But his shock that day, and the anger... impossible. Or maybe she meant it was my mistake for letting it come to this, adopting. Whatever the reason was, she was one scary, mad little pixie.

"Alice, I don't want to talk about this. Let's talk about Jasper." She looked fully resistant to stopping when I said the first part, but when I said the name Jasper she broke into tears and ran into my lap instantly.

I had to rock her like a baby, poor girl.

"Jasper..." heaved sob, anger completely forgotten, she wept once more into my arms. "Said he didn't love me anymore. Said I wasn't good for him and what this family represented, because you got pregnant by my brother, and I was a wreck. He wants nothing to do with me." She said chocking, her voice quivering dangerously.

"Well, he's either not worth it, or you have to chase him. Or you let him go."

She looked up at me like I was crazy. "Let him go?"

I gave her a small smile. "Yes, don't you know my favorite quote? 'If you love something, set it free. If it's meant to be it'll come back to you.' It applies to people to you know." I said, rocking her.

"Do you think he'll come back." Tears brimmed her dry eyes again.

"Yes Alice, I promise. You two were meant to be." I kissed her hair.

"You know, we all thought you and Edward were going to make it and be together. Then high school came and you drifted apart."

"And we drifted closer."

"You know, you were the one who introduced me to Jasper."

I sighed and laughed. "Jasper's a good guy, Alice. He loves you. You should have seen him that day when I left. He look about ready to kill me. He probably would have if you weren't anywhere near him. He just couldn't leave you. He cares so much Alice, you have no idea. That's why he was with you every hour of every day. Don't think I didn't hear him sneak in at night, and hear you guys staying up watching movies, trying to stifle laughter."

"You really think he loves me?" Alice asked, hope filling her voice, her tears momentarily stopped.

"No Alice. I know he loves you." I felt Alice snuggle closer to me, and I tightened my arms around her. I felt her start to relax as it sunk in that her true love loved her.

"You know Alice, it was all him. I had nothing to do with introducing you." I whispered into her hair. "I was hanging out with him one day, you know, that day when Edward snubbed me in front of all his friends and left without me." I felt her nod. "We were standing there talking, plotting ways to get back at Edward, when you pulled up in your yellow convertable. He was shocked because you were 15 years old and already driving." I laughed softly.

She giggled. "I remember that day. I can't forget it. The first time I laid my eyes on Jasper, I remember my first thought was 'Aww! he's so cute!' and my second thought was 'Why is he looking at me like I'm crazy?'"

"But he didn't think you were crazy. When you said you were going to wait over at the parking lot for Rose and Emmett, as soon as you were out of earshot, the first thing he said to me was 'Who was that?' and he asked it as if, if he didn't get the answer to the question, he would die. So I told him, 'that's my friend Alice. Don't do anything to hurt her.' and he looked at me stunned. I looked him over and I said 'Yeah! She'll love you!' and I ran off to your car."

Alice started giggling mad. "How come you never told me that?" she said as best she could, her giggling getting in the way.

"Well, I didn't think you needed to know." she poked me carefully and softly in the ribs. "All right, and he made me promise."

"What happened next?" She asked as eagerly as a kid on Christmas.

"The next day at school, he wouldn't stop asking about you. I told him everything, and I repeated my words to him. 'Don't do anything to hurt her. She'll love you.' After school, when you showed up, I introduced you, and you know the rest."

"Yeah, I fell in love with him."

"I'd think you were crazy if you didn't know that. Every moment you were together, he wouldn't let you out of his sight. You did everything together."

"Until he broke up with me." She started crying again.

"Don't cry. He'll come back to you. And if he doesn't, I'll beat him up for you. I'll keep good to my promise. This counts as hurting him."

"_DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE PREGNANT. YOU LAY A HAIR ON HIM YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!_" Alice told me firmly, threatening me with an angry tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled softly at her. "You love him a lot." It wasn't a question, it was obvious. Without words we both knew I had just proved it. She was that defensive, and he was, too. It was my fault he had left, and I knew sometime I'd have to set things right again.

"I'd die for him."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let you." and we both laughed together.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back Alice." I said getting up.

I didn't even bother looking who it was again. I just opened it.

"My baby!" Esme wailed and hugged me. "How are you? And your child?" Esme said looking worriedly at me and then down to my stomach and back.

"We're fine." I tried to smile. I still didn't like talking about the baby.

Esme's face broke out into a grin and she walked past me and looked sadly at Alice, who had sat up and was drying her tears.

Carlisle looked at me. "I see you're fine. It's good to know, we've been worried about you." He said to me, smiling kindly.

I ignored him, not wanting to admit to myself that they cared that much. "How are things back home?" I asked nervously. Had I screwed everything up?

"Well, you know how Alice is. Emmet's trying not to think about the fact that you're gone. It feels like losing a sister, I'm sure." He said, not exactly looking me in the eye.

"And Edward?" I didn't really want to know, but I thought it polite to ask about the father.

"He's... he feels guilty. I promised him I wouldn't say anything else." Carlisle excused himself and went to join Esme.

It was then I made up my mind.

I shook my head, shut the door, and walked over to them.

"All right guys, since you obviously know where I live, I guess I can't hide this from you either. I have something to tell you..."


End file.
